


First thing in the morning

by angelapima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelapima/pseuds/angelapima
Summary: Hinata takes Suga's advice to confess to a  certain raven-haired boy.





	First thing in the morning

  
  
Shouyou woke up full of excitement before his alarm even started ringing. He roled over the bed and hoped onto the ground. He clumsily put on his clothes, picked up his bad and basically _flew_ down the stairs. He didn't even stop to eat breakfast, he just hugged his mom and blurted out something that could have been "See you mom, got to go, love you. Bye" but came out as:  
"See yum, got love. Bye!"  
She just blinked at him before he disappeared out the front door, so fast she didn't have the time to say "goodbye".  
Hinata didn't stop running when he left his house, in fact he started sprinting even faster. But he didn't take the usual route like the rest of the days. He had something completely different in mind. As he dashes through the streets memories from last night's conversation with Suga senpai come back to him.  
  
__________  
  
H: are u sure? like sure sure?!!?  
S: Yup. Certain.  
H: omg you are THE bestest!!  
H: but how do i say it???  
S: I don't think that "bestest" is an existing word... Just relax and start speaking, you don't have to bring it up right away. I will even persuade Daichi into not kicking your asses if you are late to morning practice ;)  
H: omg you'd do that?!? You are the bestest mom ever!!!!  
  
__________  
  
Hinata came to a stop. In front of him stood tall Kageyama's house. Suddenly he froze. All this time he was so excited that he never actually thought what he should do once he arrived. Before he could act the door opened before him and a woman stood tall in front of him looking shocked.  
"I -um- hi mo-morning, I aaam Hinana er-Hinata", the words stormed out of his mouth before he had a chance to think.  
"Hello dear, I've heard a couple of things about you" the woman said with a warm smile, "Tobio is waiting for you".  
She turned and called for Kageyama but Hinata just stood there. _Why would Kageyama be waiting for me? I hadn't told him I'd come._ The blue eyed boy then appeared in front of him and all his thoughts left his head.  
Kageyama didn't say anything, he just turned to the woman and waved goodbye before he grabbed Hinata by his left sleeve and pulling him towards the street.  
  
__________  
  
They were walking a couple of minutes when Kageyama said "It's early". Hinata's heart was beating so loud that he barely mamaged to hear that. He nobbed. "Let's go to the park for a while". He nobbed again. That was prefect for his plan, _if_ he managed to actually talk for once thar day.  
They then silently walked into the park utill they found a place to sit in peace. No one said anything for 3, maybe 4, minutes and Hinata was counting the beats of his heart while also trying to steady his breathing. When he things he has things under some control he turns to Kageyama he finds him looking at the redhead intensively. _Is he mad that I went to his house so early? What if he hates me now_!? But I can't back down now, i promised Suga-san.  
"Listen Kageyama I um"- his heart was running-" I- ugh I", he couldn't do it  
"What is it? Just say it already", Kageyama said with a smirk (_is that a smirk_?) on his face.  
"I- uh-I"  
"You?"  
Was Kageyama leaning closer or was it Hinata's imagination?  
"I..."  
A hand was suddenly on his cheek and he was just left looking at the taller boy. He gathered all his strength and-  
"I like you!" he finaly managed to say, maybe a little too loudly, to the other boy. He now expected a reaction, shock, maybe anger, now he'd said it. He closed his eyes tightly and expected the worse.  
All he got however was a soft "I know" and he barely had time to open his eyes before soft lips were on his. He slowly closed his eyes again and melted into the kiss.  
  
__________  
  
Extra   
  
T: Oi, dumbass  
K: what do you want, its the middle of the night  
T: You have a crush on Hinata right?  
K: what?no! who said that?  
T: Shut up, it's obvious... Suga said shorty finally got the balls to confess to you.  
K: WHAT?  
T: Better expect him tomorrow morning ;)  
K: WAHT?  
T: Night  
K: wait!  
K: tsuki  
K: TSUKI! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🖤


End file.
